Characters
The characters in the series include but are not limited to: Rizel Rizel Iwaki (岩城りぜる Iwaki Rizel?) :Voiced by: Mika Kanai Rizel was developed as a secret government project.4 She has stopped growing so she has the body of a 12 year old and has a happy-go-lucky personality. She started living with Tomonori but is subject to his constant abuse, always resulting in her nitroglycerin tears blowing up yet another part of his house. She is considered cute and friendly by many of her classmates. She chose Iwaki as her husband and needs his love to be able to continue her growth. She is often chased by Hououin Ryunosuke, for her innocence and her cute bear panties. Tomonori Tomonori Iwaki (岩城友紀 Iwaki Tomonori?) :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi Tomonori is a normal 15 year old boy in his third year of junior high-school with a thing for older women. The reason is when he is a child, he tried to save Rizel when she was about to be hit by a truck and when he wakes up Rizel is hugging him. He has a long standing crush on his homeroom teacher, Natsumi Ibata. He was forcibly married to Rizel by the government. When Rizel starts appearing at school and claiming to be his wife, his friends are jealous of such a girl being ensnared by Iwaki already and start calling him a pervert.4 Despite his rather brash nature, he has a tendency towards chivalrous acts. This is shown when he saved Rizel from a car and Kyouko from her out of control bike. Kyouko Kyouko Yachigusa (八千草響子 Yachigusa Kyōko?) :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Kyouko is two years older than Iwaki and has a crush on him. She is the daughter of Papa C. Iwaki saved her when her bicycle brakes stopped working two years ago and she has liked him ever since. She is seemingly very shy and so has taken her two years to confess her love to Iwaki. In fact, she has a highly volatile, dominative personality, so much that she has to oppress it by wearing special glasses. When she finally gives up on Iwaki, she and Ryuunosuke become a couple in the end of the anime. Ryuunosuke Ryuunosuke Hououin (鳳凰院龍之介 Hōōin Ryūnosuke?) :Voiced by: Chihiro Suzuki Hououin is in the same year as Iwaki and fell in love with Rizel at first sight.4 He used her as a model to update his figure which he calls "the twelve year old". He is very wealthy and has a personal ninja who acts as his assistant whenever he executes his plans to win Rizel's heart. His other hobbies include collecting bear panties, which he calls a symbol of the purity and innocence of a twelve-year-old girl. Towards the end of the second season he and Kyouko become a couple. Papas The Papas :Voiced by: Hajime Iijima, Toshitaka Shimizu, and Takashi Matsuyama The Papas are a group of three old men who are the guardians of Rizel.4 Their names are never revealed, but they are called Papa A, Papa B and Papa C. Papa C has a tendency to cross-dress. Mamas The Mamas Three women whose real names, like the Papas, are never revealed. They are called Mama A, Mama B, and Mama C. While the Papas are taking care of Rizel, the Mamas are in the lab monitoring her emotions. It is revealed in the end that mama A is the daughter of papa A. Aoi Aoi Seimoto (聖本あおい Seimoto Aoi?) :Voiced by: Masumi Asano Aoi is Tomonori's childhood friend and Rizel's best friend.4 She's the president of the class and has a crush on Ryunosuke. She's generally mature for her age, though she often teases Tomonori about his crush on the teacher and often helps Rizel win his heart. Towards the end of the anime, Aoi gives up on liking Ryunosuke and instead develops feelings for a stray dog. Natsumi Natsumi-sensei :Voiced by: Yūko Nagashima The teacher of the class 3-B and the object of Tomonori's affections. Unfortunately for him, she became engaged. Eventually, she has some sort of fight with her fiancé, so she doesn't come to school. Tomonori goes to her house, at one point leaving her flowers. He takes her to his special spot beside the sea where he goes to think about things and he ends up comforting her and convincing her to go through with the marriage, contrary to his plans. Rizel catches the bouquet at Natsumi-sensei's wedding. Category:Characters